deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MickySR2112/One Minute Melee: Goku VS Lex Luthor
Note: All my OMM have 100 seconds instead of 60 I perfer it that way. Description Two Fighters, No Research 100 seconds. After fighting Superman, can Goku take down his arch enemy Lex Luther? Intro Goku VS Lex Luthor (by Doomfest).png|Doomfest Two fighters, No research, 100 seconds, One Minute Melee! ' '''Player 1 chooses Goku ' 'Player 2 picks Lex Luthor ' 'Lets fucking do this ' '''Alrighty Then/No Wait Player 1 picks Alrighty then 'The Fight ' (*Cues "Buu is Fighting - Dragon Ball Z"*) Goku is flying around in a city, he sees the Lex Corp building and flies down to it. Goku: Interesting. Lex Luthor walks out of the building wearing his suit. Lex Luthor: you're the guy that made Superman destroy the planet, you'll pay. Goku: So you want a fight? Well then i'll give you a fight Lex and Goku, gets into a combat stance. This outta be a match to remember FIGHT!!! ' Both fire energy beams, but each others beams cancel the other ones out. '''10 ' Goku flies towards Lex with his fist in the air ready to punch him, Lex throws a bomb on the ground, it shoots electricity at Goku knocking him back, Lex then kicks him in the chest and with his axe, knocking him back even further, but Goku regains his footing. Goku: You're going to be harder than i thought. Goku transforms into Super Saiyan 1. '20 ' Goku kicks Lex's sides a few times, but it doesn't seem to work. Lex: *laughs* You can't hurt me, my suit is damage-proof. Lex grabs one of Goku's legs and throws him into a few buildings. Goku transforms into Super Saiyan 2, and travels towards Lex. Goku: You missed a part. Goku condenses a ki ball in his hand and fires at Lex's head. '30 ' Lex: *laughs* Goku: But, how? Lex fires a small bit of fire from his palms multiple times, stunning Goku, and fires a laser down from his satellite knocking Goku back. Goku transforms into Super Saiyan 3, fires multiple ki discs which all damage Lex's suit and charges up a far amount of power into his fist and charges at Lex. '40 ' Lex sees this attack coming and activates his sheld, blocking the attack. Goku: Oh no. Lex, deactivates his sheld, pulls out his staff and shoots Goku. Goku flies up, Lex then flies up after him and they trade blows in the sky, until Lex hits him across the face with the Axe, Goku falls into concrete path with a thud. '''50 Goku transforms into Super Saiyan 4. Lex: *Laughs* Pink fur? *laughs again* What's nex.... Lex is cut of by several ki balls hitting him, damaging him, Goku follows up be telporting in front of Lex, hitting him with a backfist, then kicking him up into the sky. Lex: This isn't good. Lex then starts pressing on his wrist, suddenly a giant laser comes down from space. 60 ' Lex puts his hands up catching the laser and condensing it into a ball Lex: Hahaha Your pink fur isn't going to save you now. Goku quickly transforms into Super Saiyan God, and fires a similarly sized ki ball at Lex's. The two energy balls counter each other out. Lex flies at Goku with his axe in hand, Goku simply grabs the axe and breaks it, and uppercuts Lex. Lex: Oh shit. Goku follows up with a 12 hit punch combo, telports to Lex's back, and uppercuts the back of his head. '''70 ' Lex lands face first on the ground, Goku walk over to him Goku: Ready to give up? Lex: No!!! Lex punches him in the chest, then in the face, retracts his elbow to hit Goku again, uses his flamethrower on Goku, kicks him and shoots him three times with his staff. Lex: Say it! You can't beat me *laughs* '''80 Goku: I will not give uppppp!!! Goku transforms into the mouthful known as Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. He rips of Lex's arm causing Lex to scream in pain. Lex: Ahhhhhhhh. Then Goku gives Lex a massive beat down 90 ' Goku: Time to end this. Lex: What? Goku: KammmeeehammmmmeHaaaaaaa Goku fires the KameHameHa disintegrating Lex Lex: *While being disintegrated* Son of a biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!! '''KO!!!!!!! ' Goku powers down into his base form. Goku: That was a tough one for sure. Results '''This Melee's winner is.....Goku 'Triva' *The part when Goku tries to damage Lex's head was inspired be the part in Iron Man VS Lex Luther where Iron Man tries to damage Lex's head but fails. *This is the first OMM that MickySR2112 has finished. *Most of the things that Lex Luthor does in this battle, is from his moveset in the video game Injustice. Category:Blog posts